Scapegoat and an Unlikly Angel
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: A wolf's life is about to explode into a world of adventure and one human is there to help this along. RyouxBakura
1. Run, Run, Caught

**Run-For-Your-Life-Hikari: **Yo! This is my first fic! I have been working on others so don't get down. (lol) hope you like my writing. Constructive Criticism is allowed but don't like yell at me or anything please. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I did I would probably write out Anzu-sorry Anzu lovers- So obviously I don't own it! : )

Scapegoat and an Unlikely Angel

The yip of the coyotes could be heard along the forests edge that I ran along. My legs pumped and my heart raced. My silver fur almost blending in with the snow I trampled upon in my graceful dash. Black rimmed piercing yellow eyes roamed the frozen landscape before me and my footfalls came to black tipped silver ears along with the yipping that got louder as I moved along. A scent invaded my sense of smell as I got closer, fresh kill. I growled at the sensation it gave me. The rush of the hunt was something I loved and the smell of a new kill was hard to overpass but I must move. I can't get caught. My paws carried me on past the delicious scent and the air returned to a mix of pine trees and snow.

Another sound reached me as I heard the cracking of a firearm. Shit. They were getting closer. Those Ra forsaken two legs. I pushed myself. It didn't matter that I had been running for over an hour, it didn't matter that my legs were threatening to give out right from under me, all that mattered was that every breath I took could be my last and I had to get back. The pack couldn't live without me. I was too vital and yet here I was, the scapegoat, running for my very life to save the pack and their leader who had treated me so poorly.

A rock high-rise appeared before me. Damn. I looked left and then right at the forest and the open plain of ice. The pack was in the forest, warm in the den, safe. Safety was left towards the pack until the two legs caught up. Pack safety and almost certain death were for me to the right. Cursing I ran to the right. I hoped that the new born pups were ok. I had thought they wouldn't live without me but who am I kidding? They can find a new scapegoat; one that was more talented and wouldn't get caught. I ran and jumped over a bank of snow and landed…on ice. I had landed on ice. How stupid! My feet scratched the surface looking for some purchase on the slick substance. My legs gave out when they found none and I sprawled onto the ice shelf.

"Grrrr-Chichik-gggg." The sound of the two leg's contraption sounded behind me and my eyes glazed over in fright as I fought for purchase on the ice. The sound was clouding my brain and I was frantically trying to make it to the other bank that was a few feet away and just out of reach. The sound was getting louder and my mind more and more frantic. My heart beating painfully against my ribcage I closed my yellow eyes and tucked my silvery black tipped ears. I hadn't wished to go this way. I had wanted a litter of pups and my first mate and a fresh deer kill. I had wanted to see the new litter back home grow up. There had been a very promising black and silver female. Damn it, why? Why me? I heard the shout of men in a foreign tongue. I waited for the end, a harsh painful and bitter end and an end to a life barely begun.

The machinery stopped and I waited shaking. Warm arms slipped around my chest and I flinched in fright but all I got in return was a worried whisper in my tucked ear. The warm arms lifted me off of the ice shelf and put me on the nearby bank and continued to hold me. A hand, the strange misshapen paws that the humans sported, made its way to my side and started stroking from the base of my neck to the beginning of my tail and back again. I slowly opened one of my tightly closed eyes and was faced with an abundance of snowy white hair. I felt a rumble go through me and I noticed that the human holding me was talking to the others who sat on the eerie machines. He sounded angry and demanding. The others sounded the same but they got on their machines and rode off anyways. I opened both my eyes and untucked my ears and looked around the now empty bank on the other side of the lake.

Warm hands were put on the sides of my muzzle and two chocolaty orbs stared into my wolf yellow ones. The man with snow white hair smiled at me and giggled. He said some words in his foreign tongue and then pointed at me, "Bakura," he said. I understood that to be the name he posted me with as he pointed to himself, "Ryou." He giggled again and petted my head standing up. Some more words followed in his strange tongue and he motioned for me to follow him.

This Ryou didn't seem like the other humans, the kind that tended to hurt you if they got too close. Also he had saved me; I owed him. Deciding it wouldn't hurt the pack for me to be gone for a while I trotted close to Ryou's heels as he led me to someplace new.

**Review PLZ!!!!!! I am begging you! I need to know how I did! Thanks. Til later peeps!**


	2. Human:Hunter as Animal:Huntee

**RFYLH: Sorry y'all who were waiting. This probably isn't that great either. I will probably be out of it for a while. I just started ballet and I have band to contend with still. I had finals just a couple days ago. I will probably only update on holidays when I can get some quality time with my writings. But I am also working on a story that is not on this site. That will occupy most of my time, so my deepest apologies. **

**Warnings: Another Language!!!! lol. There will be translations at the end of the Chapter. this is in Ryou's POV.(point of view)Enjoy.**

The snow formed around my feet where I stopped before a tree, holding a white bucket. Tapping into the trees every winter never bored me but in a way I was always sad. I tapped into the life source of all the trees in the region. I was taking away their life. I consoled myself with the fact that none of them died. They just continued to live while I felt guilty, how stupid was that?

It was pretty stupid, but hey, if I want to be stupid I can, right? I laughed at myself. Living alone in that one roomed house was getting to me. I was talking to myself. Well, at least I wasn't talking to animals.

I was still chuckling at myself as I made my way down the bank of the lake that sat in a clearing between the sap fields and my house. Not one person lived even remotely close to me in the forest here. Most people found it too cold in Canada, but my family had loved the cold, so it surprised me when I heard the sound of snow mobiles.

I ran down the embankment. Just ahead I saw something, small, something, struggling, something, animal like. It got bigger as I closed the distance between us.

It was a wolf, a beautiful wolf that nearly took my breath away. It had a sleek silver body and its ears, tail, and paws were tipped in the deepest of blacks. Almost like the animal had dipped the extremes of his body in pitch.

He was skittering, sliding, and rolling around on the ice. When the sound of the machines stopped I looked up to see men getting off them with guns in hand. The wolf surprised me by curling up and looking almost human in his anguished surrender.

I got angry. I got really angry.

Those men where in for it when I stepped onto the ice. I took the breathtaking creature in my arms and murmured condolences to him. Most of my mind was engulfed in the fiery flames of anger that would make hell whimper.

The men stared at me in open surprise.

The taller and more muscular of the three men stepped forward and raised his gun. "Was tun Sie? Das ist ein Monster. Es tötete unsere Schafe. Rücken Sie weg, damit wir es schießen können," the man rattled off in what I assumed was articulated German.

_Huh? _I stared blankly at him. _What the f----? What the heck was he even saying? _I summoned all my courage and glared at the man that could probably eat me for breakfast.

"Mein Hut hat drei Ecken." I knew I sounded absolutely ridiculous, but that was the only thing I had ever learned in German. My mother had taught it to me in a song.

The lead man was aghast while the others just snickered at me but despite all this I kept my glare on.

"Geben Sie uns den Wolf," the man tried again. I understood the last word.

"Never!" I hissed rather loudly across the frozen lake. I held the animal tighter.

He didn't understand but he said something in a very disgruntled voice to the others and they all drove the snow mobiles away.

I looked at the now more relaxed wolf. I had been petting his side the whole time the encounter had been happening and now moved my hands on each side of his silvery muzzle and stared into his eyes. I laughed at the wolf's confused expression. It was kind of cute. I pointed at him, "Bakura," I said. The name had just come to me and I liked it so I gave it to him. Then I pointed at myself, "Ryou." Only proper to introduce yourself, right?

_So much for not talking to animals._

**RFYLH: Okay, now for translations!!!!! YEAH! WHOO! I AM SO PUMPED! *clears throat* anyways here they are:**

**1)Was tun Sie? Das ist ein Monster. Es tötete unsere Schafe. Rücken Sie weg, damit wir es schießen können: It means: What are you doing? That is a monster. It killed our sheep. Move away so that we can shoot it.**

**2)Mein Hut hat drei Ecken: it means: My hat has three corners.**

**3)Geben Sie uns den Wolf: it means: Give us the wolf. **

**The translations may not be completley accurate considering I used the free online translator. Except for on that my hat has three corners thing. that really is a song. My mother taught it to me it goes: My hat has three corners. Three corners has my hat. If it didn't have three corners it wouldn't be my hat. The way you say the crrazy sentence is: Mine Hoot Et Hat Tri Econ. (pronunciation) My mother lived in Germany for a couple of years and had to learn some German. I started singing it yesterday and she told me she wasn't going to teach me anymore German songs! : ( Oh well.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE...MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Whistles Bring Them Running

**RFYLH:** Hey! Sorry, you probably noticed that I deleted this and then put it back up. I just had sudden inspiration by rereading this and I REALLY wanted to take it into a different direction. Sorry if it confuses you! Just ask me questions if you are. I know it is short, but I will probably write more later, because now I am on a roll! *punches air* !

**Diclaimer: **I don't own it. If I did, tea would be dieing slowly and painfully.(sorry tea/anzu fans)

**Warnings: **I don't know if you view this as OOC(out of context) but whatever and it is AU(alternate universe) and I have two OC (other characters) Swearing. And some shounen ai or yaio (don't know the difference but both, I believe are boy x boy) More will come later but NO LEMONS! (sorry lemon lovers)

**Reviewers: **I have opened up the reviewing so even though you aren't a memeber you can still review! So do it!! (: ))

Also, my faithful reviewer **Onix-21**, I love you! You rock!!! Thank you so much for the reviews! All your comments spure me on! (even though I am still slow as ever, trust me, you keep this thing from dieing!) So thank you!

**Read on!**

**((((((())))))))((((((()))))))((((())))))**

I watched Ryou closely. He seemed to be grinning himself to death this morning. I had only been with the human for a day and I already new he was unusually happy.

The sun was just peaking over the snow drenched cliffs in the East and the snow was stunning. The trees only framed the beauty more with their covered green fronds and the white clouds above mimicked the snow below. Ryou's pointer finger and thumb went into his mouth and a loud echoing whistle came out. I watched in shock as six dogs came up to him.

He paid special attention to each one and then walked up to me and pointed, "Bakura."

I stared at them with my yellow kohl rimmed eyes and they stared back. The five pairs of eyes were all startlingly different. There was a deep amethyst pair swimming with innocence, and a crimson pair dancing with merry light. A deep brown pair watched suspiciously next to a pair of politely interested emerald. Honey-amber orbs followed a pair of piercing sapphire. I was sure in for a hell of a welcome. I inwardly snorted.

"Hey," I looked at the ground, pretending to find it interesting while I felt their watching eyes bore into me. They measured my worth. (A/n: yes, I know, dogs can't talk. But don't you ever get the feeling they can talk to each other? Well, here they can! Moving on!)

A deep booming chuckle made me look up from the hole I had been making with my front paw. The merry crimson hues were coming closer attached to a completely black fur body that in everything it lacked in height it gained in strength.

He spoke, "Ha-HA! It is nice to see a new face around here! Wolf, eh? Where's the pack?" the dog had been circling around me for a while and at the last words he bumped his side into mine, laughing heartily while I stumbled.

"Don't have one," I muttered, inside my head I was already cursing that demon of a pack leader to seven different types of hells.

Silence reigned as I looked into some shocked and some pitying faces. I growled.

The emerald eyes spoke up next, making me swing my head in her direction. "Well, we know your name. I am Mellony but everyone calls me Mell, and that there is Yami," she gestured with a flick of her russet tail towards the one that had laughed earlier, "that there is Yugi," she pointed to the delicate gray male that looked like an appaloosa horse, "that there is Joounuichi, but everyone just calls him Jou," she flicked her paw at the honey-eyed dog and I noticed that his body matched, "that is Seto," the cold sapphire orbs felt like they were the cause of the snow blanketing most of the land while the body was a mellow and contrastingly warm color, "And here we have my mate, Ret." The last wolf she motioned towards was slightly bigger than her, but smaller than me, and he was the color of fire at its hottest. (A/N: that would be white)

I smiled wolfishly at him. That's where that rascal had gone off to. I laughed as the other wolf tried to hide his face in shame. The others were now all staring quizzically at us. "Boy howdy, Ret, do you know how to pick 'em. Didn't even tell her, did ya? Poor lass!" I howled in laughter, "Last scapegoat faired well, did he?"

"I don't see you going back!" That stopped abruptly. He was right. I wasn't going back, and there was nothing that would change my mind. That pack leader was worse than Hades. He left his youngest and most vulnerable wolves to be scapegoat. The other packs never even had a scapegoat! It just wasn't right.

I sneered, "Yeah, your damn right I'm not. Ugly bastard, I ran for my life out there!"

The others were now thoroughly confused, all except for Seto who looked like he processed everything and had fit it together in a puzzle already. Man, that guy must have been like a computer. The brains of the operation, I'd have to keep that in mind.

Ret turned to them, "Don't ask." Although the crimson eyed one, Yami was still trying to figure it out, I saw him give up, that gleam in his eye that said he would make someone talk later.

I wolf smiled again, I liked this group; they were growing on me.

When I turned my head, a pile of clothes were lying on the ground and panicking, I noticed they were Ryou's.

A pair of soft brown eyes at my level mad me nearly jump out of my skin. _**Nearly.**_

I recognized them, "R-Ryou?" The silly wolf nodded and giggled.

"Yep!"

_What the hell?!?!?!?_


End file.
